La meute, Seth et Summer 18 ans
by Feeling0flove
Summary: Je m'appelle Summer Cullen Black, je suis la fille de Nessie et Jacob. Je reviens à la Push après 18 ans loin d'une famille dont ont ne m'avait jamais parlé. Venez lire mon histoire entre, Imprégnation, Amour fraternel, perte de ma famille, au milieux de bataille, je vous promet qu'elle est semé d'embûche ! Rating M plus tard ou pas ;)
1. Prologue

Alors voilà une fiction qui n'est pas vraiment la mienne c'est celle de Fiction-Mwa-et-Lui-Xx . ( vous l'aurez compris suffit d'enlever l'espace entre le nom de la fiction et Skyrock pour tomber dessus). Je la post sur mon compte vu qu'elle n'est pas inscrite sur se site. J'ai découvert cette fiction il y a un an et j'ai adoré le contexte, cependant il y a peu de temps elle a décidé de réécrire cette fiction sur la même base, et c'est de là qu'es venu notre coopération. Elle donc gentiment accepté que je l'aide à l'écrire, on écris donc l'histoire toute les deux, la plus pars du temps on coupe les chapitres en point de vu et chacun fais une partie du chapitre. Cependant le mérite reviens tous particulièrement à Elle, je suis que ça Co-Webmiss, ou Beta si vous prégérez :)

Cette histoire mérite d'être lu !

* * *

Deux endroits, deux personnes différentes mais la même tristesse provenant d'une raison commune.

Dans une contrée lointaine il y a 18 ans la joie et la bonne humeur était présentes, tous étaient rassemblé pourtant pendant longtemps ennemie de nature, ils étaient là à accueillirent une petit fille... Tous ce passa bien les deux familles malgré le moins de démonstration possible s'aimaient. Alors que c'est ils passé pour que ce paradis ne devienne un cauchemar ? Moi je vais vous le dire je m'appelle **Summer Cullen Black**, j'ai 18 ans aujourd'hui, cette famille dont je vous parlais c'est la mienne, cette petite fille ? C'est moi. Les Cullens ? Des vampires végétariens, Ma mère **Nessi** à demi humaine par sa mère **Bella** , à demi vampire par son père **Edward**. Ensuite il y à la meute, des modificateur, si vous préféré ils se changent en loup, mon père **Jacob Black** ainsi que **Sam** imprégné d'**Emilie**, **Paul, Jared**imprégné de Kim, **Quil** imprégné de Clair, **Embry** mon parain imprégnée de ma tante Rachel,**Collin** et **Brady** de plus que **Leah** et , Voilà ce qui constituait ma famille pendant 3 mois, le temps que des vampires appelé les Williams ne décide que ma venu au monde était une erreur de la nature, ils ont déclenché la guerre à ma famille, et pour me protégé mon père, ma mère ainsi que tous les Cullen on périe, ne restant plus que 4 de leur membre les ennemie ont décidé de partir, de fuir laissant derrière eux, une orpheline envoyé bien vite à Hawai chez sa tante, car la douleur que ressentait à ce moment là, la meute n'était elle qu'elle était insupportable pour pouvoir protégé ma petite personne. Seulement 18 ans après ma tante décide de me renvoyé à la Push, m'ayant appris les vrais raisons de la mort de mes parent et ressentie le mal d'avoir tué ma famille, car oui depuis toute petite mes parents était mort dans un accident de voiture et bien sur i semaine de cela j'ai appris la véritable raison Pourquoi maintenant ? Car mes gène on décidé de faire de moi une louve au pelage brun et doré, représentant mes deux espèce. Donc aujourd'hui je me retrouve assis dans l'avion destination mes racines, avec sur le coeur la culpabilité, et surtout la haine d'avoir perdu ma famille par MA faute !

Hawai, la Push, **Summer, Seth**, la perte de leur famille disparu il y 18 ans.

* * *

A vos Review :) Bisou

A


	2. Chapitre 1

_**Point de vue omniscient **_

La bataille faisait rage dans la clairière où peu de temps avant les fleurs de milles et une couleur rayonnais, sauf qu'entre ce jour et le passé, il y a eu une vision d'Alice Cullen, mettant en scène la décision des Williams « Elle ne peux pas vivre ». Alors aujourd'hui tous ce battait Quilleute et Cullen contre cette famille pour sauvé la petite fille hybride née 3 mois au par avant.

Alors que tous le monde essayait tant bien que mal de tué un maximum de vampire, les cris douloureux, les silences de mort pour d'autres été le paysage de ce massacre.

_**Point de vu de Paul**_

Je venais d'arracher un bras d'une petite blonde et lui arracha la tête par la même occasion quand l'un des leur ce jeta sur moi, Je sentis quelqu'un ou plutôt quelque chose me pousser je laissais donc cette sangsu au moins de Jacob comme il me le demanda, pendant que je m'occupais d'une qui essayais de brisé les os à Seth. On s'étais débarrassé de la plus pars de ces montres, sans trop avoir pris en mesure le désastre quand j'entendis leur chef

- « Nous reviendrons, nous vous le promettons et cette fois plus nombreux » et ils prirent la fuite.

Alors que Sam, Leah, Jared et Embry partie à leur pousuite 4 contre 4. Je me stoppa comme tous les autre d'ailleurs. Un silence, plus une seule pensée l'accompagnais. Je compris alors ce qui venais de ce passé. Je me retourna et vis cette scène avec outranse, je me concentrais la peur au ventre, le cœur sérré pour apercevoir ces corps

Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Emmet, Rosalie, Esme, Bella, Esward …

Sans comprendre ce qui se passais je me transforma ses deux dernière vision.

Au loin ou m'avais sauvé Jacob, se trouvais un corps inetre, je courrais à n'en plus finir et m'éffondra près de lui. J'eu du mal à le retournée et là mon cœur se brisa, je perdais un bout de moi, allongé sans vie mon frère se trouvais là une plai ouverte qui partais de son à son torse mais le pire se fût se coup fatale, la morsure et son venin .. Je me repris et le serra contre moi, je n'avais que rarement pleuré mais là toute les larmes que je laissais passé n'étais rien face à cette douleur, j'aurais préféré qu'ils m'arrache les membre un à un que voir et vivre la perte de mon frère, je me basculais d'avant en arrière et là poussais un cri de douleur infime. C'est après cela tenant toujours Jacob dans mes bras que je me rendis compte, que Seth, Colin Brady étais là eux aussi, Seth restais sans voix, les larmes coulères toutes seule et son regard transmettais ce que l'on ressentais tous. J'entendis des pas de course derrières moi je compris que les autres arrivères quand j'entendis Leah et les autres je ne compris pas qui parlais

- NOOOOONNN ! Pas ça, non !

- C'est pas possible il va se réveillé ! Non s'il vous plai

- Jack… Jack s'il te plai ouvre les yeux, s'il te plai ne nous laisse pas! Je t'en supplis tu ne peux pas !

C'étais notre louve allongé à moitié sur Jack, qui l'implorais. Sam étais tombé à genoux et regardais la scène puis d'éffondra au sol. Tant qu'à Jard il tournais en rond comme un lion en cage et il se répétais que non ce n'était qu'un cauchemard. Embry lui caressais les cheveux de notre frère la tète contre le sienne. C'est le tableaux le plus horrible que je n'aurais même pas imaginé dans mes pires cauchemard.

- QU'ES CE QU'IL C'EST PASSE ! Hurla Quil, il devait gardé les impregné. Me dites pas que …

Il s'avança et vint compléter ce portrait.

Je n'avais pas parlé et continuais de berçer mon ami comme si il dormait, oui c'est ça il dort. Je me mis une claque mentalement. Je le regardais, me rappelant toute ces souvenirs avec lui, mais le seule qui me fit perdre pied celui ou il m'a sauvé la vie, pour perde la sienne juste après, je l'avais juste remercié. J'aurais tellement eu à dire. Et là je fis la chose qui releva la tête de tout le monde mais ne sécha pas leur larme au contraire

- Jack, j'ai tellement de chose à te dire, déjà je suis désolé, sa aurais du être moi a ta place, mais comme toujours tu as voulu me protéger, comme toujours tu as voulu jouer les héros, mais cette fois tu y a laissé la vie, et cette fois ci mon cœur te pleur, mon corps tout entier réclame mon frère. Je crois que tu était bien un être apar… Tu tombe amoureuse de Bella, la fille vampire comme on l'appel, ensuite tu t'imprègne de l'hybride, notre Nessie .. Tous nos cœur pleura une seconde fois pour la perte d'une notre amie. Et ensuite tu nous met au monde, notre petite princesse à tous. Et aujourd'hui tu nous lache, mais tu n'as pas le droit de nous laissé.

Un nouveau sanglot s'emparra de moi . « Qu'es-ce qu'on va faire sans toi hein ? REPOND MOI ! NON TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT MON FRERE, LA MEUTE ON NE L'ABANDONNE PAS, ON DOIS ETRE COMPLET POUR VIVRE ET NON PAS SURVIVRE ! Mon frère tu dois être là !

Je repartie de plus belle dans mes bercements et tout le monde vint près de moi, et chacun ayant une main et NOTRE frère. Je ne sais combien de temps nous étions là, un heure, deux heure peut-être un journée.

- Il est temps nous dit Sam, nous le regardions nous savions qu'il fallait retrouver les imprégné

Je relâchais ce corps qui m'avais tant soutenue et nous nous transformions et dans un dernière éffort levions nous tête vers la lune maintenant présente et poussion un cris de douleur tous autour de Jack en cerle, nous hurlions tous ensemble à la lune notre douleur inconsidéré, et ne pouvant être comprise de personne, nous perdions un ami, un frère mais plus encore nous perdions une partie de nous, cette voix qui courrais au grès du vent avec nous … Nos perdions simplement une vie en nous.

Nous avancions, la tête basse, dans un silence pesant, Sam portant notre corps dans ces bras, Seth portant Nessie et les autres laissé derière nous dans en cendre comme nous les avais laissé ces montres..

Quand nous arrivions chez Sam et Emily, je vis les filles sortirent tous sourire jusqu'à ce que le silence soit rompu chacun une position differente mais tous avec le même regard, la souffrance, l'incompréhension. Je vis Rachel s'approcher de son frère et je pu refoulé mes larmes en voyant les siennes et celle de nos sœur tous hurlères leur douleur dans les bras de leurs loups qui eux pleurais intérieurement. Clair été là pleurant à chaude larmes dans les bras de Quil. Je ne voulais pas assisté à plus alors je me dirigea vers la chambre ou dormais Summer, le rayon de soleil de mon frère qui maintenant étais orpheline.

Elle était là insouciante de tous ce qui venais de ce passé. Je la pris dans mes bras et la berça comme un peu plus tôt avec son père. C'était tous ce qui nous restais d'eux, tous ce qui me restais de lui. Toute la nuit j'était assis portant la petite dans un bras qui dormais et de l'autre la main sur l'épaule de mon frère.

Chacun faisait des allé et venu entre les imprégnés dans le salon, Nessie et Jack, tous sauf Seth et moi. S'étant imprégné de Summer il ne pouvait pas partir et moi je ne pouvais pas non plus. Il était mort pour moi, pour me sauvé, alors à l'heur ou je vous raconte ceci, je jure devant qui vous voulez que je protégerais cette petite jusqu'à ma mort.

_**Une semaine plus tard **_

Une semaine s'était écoulé depuis leurs morts, une semaine que les seules chose que j'entendais, c'était mes pleurs et celle de mes frères et sœur. Cela faisait deux jours qu'on avaient mis Nessie et Jack en terre. Rebecca la sœur de Jack était revenu en apprenant la nouvelle. Ce fut de obseque digne de leur nom, certain avait préparé un discours, pour nous représenté nous avions demandé à Seth, il l'est connaissait depuis toujours, il avait accepté Ness des le début donc pour nous tous c'était à lui de le faire. Et de toute façon je n'aurais pas pu le faire. Car depuis leur mort je n'avais prononcé aucun mot, j'avais veillé Jack chaque seconde, je n'avais pas dormis, Billy me força à manger en me disant que son fils était courageux et que s'il m'avais sauvé ce n'était pas pour me laissé mourir par la suite. Je gardais Summer avec moi tous le long, je ne la donnais à personne, je la nourrissais, la changeais la lavé, voilà les seules fois où je m'éloignais de Jack.

Aujourd'hui Sam voulais nous parler, car depuis l'enterrement, chacun était resté chez sois, nous partions de temps en temps en patrouille mais rentions très vite, ne pouvant supporté les pensées des autres.

Voilà pourquoi j'était chez Sam, toujours la puce dans les bras, personne ne parlais, les cernes sur chacun se voyait. C'était encore pire depuis qu'il n'était même plus dans notre champs de vision. Même Sam n'était pas dans son assiette.

« Nous avons parlé avec Billy, et nous pensons que pour Summer le mieux, serais de rentrer à Hawai avec Rebecca »

- NOOON ! Hurlais-je en même temps que Seth

- Ecoutez avant de dire quoi que ce sois ! Hurla Sam à bout de nerf. Elle n'a que 3 mois, et je pense désolé Paul que nous ne sommes pas en mesure de prendre soin d'elle, nous somme trop … Nous avons perdu un frêre. Et aucun d'entre nous n'a vraiment la tête à s'occupé correctement de la petite, je sais que vous allez me dire que si, que nous en sommes capables. Mais dites moi comment s'en sortir en voyant ce bout de choux tous les jours nous rappelant notre erreur. N'oublions pas qu'elle est encore en danger. Et je ne veux pas l..la .. Perdre aussi. Seth je sais que ça sera dur pour toi particulièrement, mais je pense que ..

- Je suis d'accord ça sera dur mais je ne veux que son bien et si il faut que je ne l'as voie pas je le ferais.. D'un côté elle me rejette pas, car je la protège donc je ne mourerais pas… le coupa-t-il en caressant la joue de Summer.

- Elle seras plus en sécurité avec nous ! Répliquai-je

- Paul je sais que c'est dur mais il a raison, je sais que c'est la dernière chose qui nous relis à Jack, mais vieux c'est le mieux pour elle. Me dis Jared une main sur mon épaule.

Je me leva et sortie me défoulé, « comment pouvait-il nous faire ça, et personne ne réagissais, même Seth, PERSOONNNEE ! A croire qu'il on déjà oublié leur PUTAIN de mort !

(Jared)« Biensur que non, pourquoi tu dis ça ! Réfléchie, ils ont dis nous reviendrons et nous ne sommes pas assez fort, pas assez nombreux, mais surtout nous avons perdu un de nos frêre tu crois qu'on est capable de reprendre une bataille surement avec de nouveau née, de nouvelle recru ! Nous l'as protégeons en l'envoyant le plus loin de nous et surtout nous nous protégeons d'une autre attaque. Sam n'en avais pas finie reviens vite mon frère »

après avoir cassé quelque arbre et après avoir réfléchie je me résignais à rentré et dis-je

« - Rebecca, elle ne devrai pas savoir, comme tous le monde elle devrai pensé que ses parents sont mort dans un accident de voiture, pour ce qui est de la dose de sang, chaque matin dans son bol, pour ce qui sera de ça vitesse et sa force, un héritage de son père tout à fais normal. Tu ne devra lui dire la vérité pour nous qu'à ses 21 ans, si elle se transforme entre temps, tu nous l'envoi. Elle ne viendra plus ici, si Rachel, ou Billy veulent la voir, ça sera à Hawai. Aucun de la meute ne devrai y allé, ce serais un danger pour elle. »

Après ce monologue tous hochère la tête, même Seth. Je les regardais un par un et me rendis compte que chacun renvoyé, souffrance, colère, douleur et peur de l'avenir.

**_Dix jour plus tard_**

Nous venions tous de dire aurevoir à Summer pour plus de 20 ans. Ca avais été dur pour mes frères et moi, nous lachions d'un côté le seul lien qui nous unissais encore. Et comme si je voyais l'avenir.

« - J'ai a vous parler, c'est important, après ce drame.. J'ai décidé de vous donnez le droit de décider si vous vouliez resté dans la meute où en sortir, je vous demande ceci, car j'ai bien refléchie et je ne veux plus prendre de risque envers Emily » Nous prévins Sam les yeux reflétant toutes l'emotion de quitter la meute.

J'avais envie en cette instant de tout claqué et de crié que la perte d'un frère n'était pas suffisante pour tous nous séparé mais il reprit.

« - Cependant, je ne la quitterais pas maintenant, je ne la quitterais que dans 2 mois, je veux qu'on est le temps de se remettre légèrement de tous ça et de pouvoir formé le nouvelle Alpha pour être sur que toute ma famille sois en sécurité. A prèsent j'aimerais savoir qui restera et qui partira?

- Je reste j'ai Claire.

- Pareil j'ai Summer.

- Je suis désolé Paul, mais j'arrète, je ne veux pas perde Kim, j'ai déjà perdu un frère.. Me dit Jared, mais je ne dis rien et détourna le regard, je sentais le mal que lui infligeais cela

- Désolé, mais il y a Rachelle …

- Je n'ai personne mais la perte de Jack mes insupportable, je ne peux continué sans lui dans mes pensée .. Nous avoua Leah les larmes au yeux, je vins la prendre dans les bras.

- Nous restons en mémoire de notre frère et de notre sœur, dites d'une même voix Collin et Brady »

C'était à mon tour

« - Je resterais jusqu'à avoir anéantis tous les williams, même si je dois y laissé ma vie ! En mémoir de JACOB ! Dis-je à la fois froid et distant.

- Bien, Paul je t'apprendrais à être le nouveaux Alpha, c'est à toi que reviens cette place ! Repliqua Sam ému

**_2 mois plus _**

Tous étions là, où la dernière battaille ayant volé notre frère, pour un dernier regroupement. Car oui aujourd'hui a meute s'anéantissais. Je savais que rien ne serais plus pareil sans eux.

Nous nous mettions en cercle et chacun laissa place tous ce qu'il ressentais

(Embry) « Aujourd'hui j'abandonne le loup en moi pour vivre avec mon imprégné, mais sachez que ce que j'ai vécu avec vous tous je ne pourrais l'oublié. »

(Leah) « Nous sommes là à nouveaux toujours pour pleuré la douleur cette fois d'une meute de loup à present désunie, mais malgrès cela, je sais, je le sens au plus profond de mes entraille que nous chaque humain en nous, resterons liée jusqu'à notre dernier souffle »

(Jared) « Je voulais d'abord tous vous remercié pour ces année passé à vos côté, vous ne m'avez jamais laché, et je sais qu'aujourd'hui c'est moi qui vous tourne le dos. Je voulais aussi et surtout te parlé à toi mon frère, Paul tu es mon meilleur ami depuis que nous avons 4 ans et même dans cette situastion nous nous sommes pas séparé, je sais que je vais viellir et toi non, et surement mourir avant que tu es accomplie ta mission, mais je sais une chose que même si il te faut un siecle que tu accomplira cette vengence pour nous tous, et pour sa je te remercierais jamais assez, je suis peut être lache de te laissé ainsi, mais je te demande de me pardonner.

(Seth) « Comme vous le savez, pour sortir le loup en moi il m'a fallu perdre mon père, mais vous tous autour de moi m'avez aidé à vaincre cette douleur. Et sachez je vous en fais la promesse que nous sortirons de cette douleur d'avoir perdu un de nos frère ensemble, mutation ou pas »

(Quil) « Je suis trop ému pour dire quelque chose que MERCI la vie de m'avoir ouvert la porte à cette famille qui es la notre »

(Collin) « Je voulais simplement vous dire merci de m'avoir si vite accepter dans une meute déjà construite »

(Brady) « Je n'ai rien à ajouter à par peut-être se que nous pensons tous, merci Sam d'avoir été un si bon Alpha, et je sais que Paul deviendra surement aussi bon que son professeur »

(Sam) « Je voudrais remercier chacun d'entre vous, pour m'avoir apporté une si belle et grande famille, sachez que vous serez à jamais mes frères, j'arrete aujourd'hui de muté pour une raison que tout le monde connais, mais le regret que j'aurais c'est de laissé derrière moi cette sensation de liberté et de non secret en votre présence. Vous êtes mes frêre et ma sœur et rien ne pourra le changé. Même si je prend des rides vous savez où me trouvé. Paul, Jared vous avez été le deux seul pendant longtemps, nous formions notre trio de droguez mais sans vous je ne saurais pas là. »

(moi) « J'ai mal rien que de devoir le formulez, mais savoir que nous ne saurons plus jamais, tous sous cette forme, j'ai l'impression de perdre le plus important pour moi. J'ai l'impression de repedre des frêre. Car je sais que nous resterons toujours des frêres mais le fais es que, certain loup vont viellir et d'autre resterons jeune, et me dire, qu'un jour je vous verais tous partir me fais terriblement peur. Mais je promet une chose à ma meute que jamais je les abandonnerais, et je serais à la hauteur de nos deux Alpha, Jacob et Sam. Vous m'avez aidé dans mes crise de nerd et je vous en serais éternellement reconnaissant. Jared mon frère, tu restera malgrès la difference d'age le mec le plus courageux que je n'ai connu, n'oublie pas le nombre de fois ou tu m'a sauvé la peau. Alors merci à tous Embry, Leah, Jared, Sam écoutez bien car se sera la première et la dernière fois que vous entendrez ça. Vous allez me manquez au plus profond de mon être, Je vo..us ai…m..e..s »

Chacun ce regardais, imprimant au plus profont de son être chaque détail des loup qui allais s'éteindre aujourd'hui… Nous continuions de parlé s'échangeant des souvenirs, enfete s'échangeant TOUT nos souvenirs car nous savions que pour certain c'était la dernière fois qu'il pourrais percé la barrière de nos âme ou de nos pensées, car nous savions que demain matin plus rien ne saura comme avant, enfin surtout sous notre forme de loup, il nous reste quelques année à ne pas ressentir la différence entre nous, même si cela ne changera rien. J'avais peur, peur de voir vieillir mes frère, de voir mourir certain. Mais seulement la promesse de vengeance faite à Jacob me redonnais l'aplomb pour vivre cette avenir plein d'orage.

Voilà qu'au clair de lune nous levions tous notre tête pour s'unir une dernière fois tous ensemble, avec la pensée de 9 loup tournée vers le dixième qui complétais ce cercle en cette soirée d'Adieu à certain loup.

Cette nuit avait laissé à l'abandons, le corps d'un loup noir, d'une louve blanche et grise, d'un loup brun, et d'un loup gris au museau blanc. Cette nuit cependant n'avait pas pu volé dans le cœur des autres loups de souvenir de leur frère transformée, elle n'avait pas non plus volé leur souvenir d'une meute unis.

**_Point de vu de Summer _**

Je lisais et relisais ces passage qu'était inscrit sur une page blanche écrit à l'encre noir qu'avais envoyée Paul à ma tante, avec d'autre feuille où il y avait écrit les légendes, des photo de la meute enfin l'ancienne meute. Tous cela ce trouvais dans une pochette bien gardée mais aujourd'hui en pleine air direction la push je les découvrais, on m'avais enfin ouvert la porte à mes origines et surtout la vérité.

Mais es-ce si bien la vérité quand après tu te sens coupable comme jamais dans ta vie !


End file.
